PSFTGAT Capitol Boarding school
by toka8ping
Summary: PSFTGAT PANEMS SCHOOL FOR THE GIFTED AND TALENTED. Will Katniss find love in school? Will Gale get over Katniss? There will be love. There will be Fights. There will be dumb people. some characters are back from the dead some characters are back. Enjoy :) :)M xxxxxxxxxx- Kezza
1. Chapter 1

**Hope**** you like xxx -Kezza.**

"KATNISS!" Primrose Shouted. _oh yeah first day of school. _Not just any school but the capitols finest PSFTGAT, Panems School For The Gifted And Talented. I got up and picked up my black Tank top and White High-waisted shortsand Black and White Knee High Converse i put them on and walked over to my make-up and hair area. I put on some light ivory Foundition a little bit of Pink Blusha and of course my Hot Pink lipstick i put all my make up in a bag then put it in my suitcase. i put my hair in a high ponytail then put some of my kirbys and other accesiores in my make-up bag then re-entered it in my suitcase i went to my wadrobe and put all my clothes in neat bags (Jeans in one, Tops in other, Pjs in one more, Shoes in another,Dresses in the last" and put them in a suitcase. i went down and prim had already made toast i eat it "Prim have you got your things ready?" i asked hoping she had but i already knew she done it like a month ago, _God that girl loves school. _"of course Kitty-Kat!" she said in shock i actually asked that question. i finished my toast then told my mum i love her and i'll look after Prim and i wont get pregant. Then she pulled out two Gold Cards...Unlimated money i thought. she placed one in my hand one in Prims. i hugged my mum then ran out holding both mine and Primroses Suitcases. We went over to the Hawthorne's House "Hi hi Galey Waley!" Primrose shouted. guess Gales just leaving. "hey Prim Lime!" (God i had no idea what to put!) Gale ran over to Rory and they two made out i made a sick noise and they stopped. i gave gale my suitcase and he carried it to the train station where the train was " PSFTGAT over here so i can get your name!" shouted Effie the escort and History teacher for PSFTGAT. We walked over and i told her our names "Gale James Hawethore, Rory Mark Hawethorne, Primrose Eva Everdeen and Katniss Kat Everdeen" i said we would be put in dorms go to the other districts meet our roomates and then when we get to district 1 wait 2 days to get to the capitol. then we would be given a week to get to know more people and shop and get to know the school. "Gale Dorn 789, Rory Dorm 672, Primrose dorm 670 and Katniss dorm 792." Effie said Smiling yay i was practically right beside Gale. Prim and Rory ran off holding hands to get to their dorms. Me and gale walked in comfortable silence to our dorms Gale went in first to his. i heard him talking i assum someone is already there. went in to mine and then i saw Madge sitting reading "AHHH MADGE!" I squeled happy to know someone in my room she looked up and grinned. we ran to each other and hugged i picked the bed beside her. "lets go see Gale!" i shouted to madge i dont know why i shouted but yeah. "ok" she shouted back i knocked on the door. A boy with blonde curls and bright blue eyes opened the door "hello?" he asked almost questioning me but i guessed he was "hi, my name is Kat niss and this is Madge." i said guestering to Madge "Is Gale here?" i asked hoping gale hadnt left "yeah hes just in the shower come in he said guestering for us to come in so we sat on gales bed. the shower switched off and gale came out with only a towel on. he grabbed some clotes and threw them on "hi gale" i murmered and thats when he first saw us. "Catnip!" he shouterd and pulled me into a long hug.

**in the next chapter i will introduce the other roomates and get the couples and that but i fell sick so soz - kezza xxxxx**


	2. AUTHORS NOTICEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

eck super busy and i have loads of things going on (mainly boyfriend :P) so i havent been able to post alot the now i promise next chapter will be up before Wedensday maybe Monday idk hope you engoy my next chapter on wednesday or whenever :P lol have fun Tributes OH Callum Balfour lol i love your clove impressions if your reading this pc me XP lol love ya guys xxxx :)


	3. Shopping :D

MASSIVE TIME SKIP TO INTO THE DORMS :D also everyone knows each other boys know girls and that im rubish at introductions :P

"MADGE COME ON WERE GOING SHOPPING!" i shouted (katniss pov as usual) we were all ready even glimmer! Madge comes out wearing a dress that falls to her knees its pink but has a white band round her waist her golden curls were lay ing on her shoulders perfectly. god can i have her hair? we all ran out so we could go shopping but of course the sluuuuut group was there "looking good everdeen!" said the leader Daniel i pretty much hated him so just scoweled but then decided on to say "shut up Jackson or ill set...gale on you..." i said gale really why gale? oh well we continued to walk followed by daniel and his group.

when we arrived in the capitol i smiled then scoweled this would be a long day we got up and first started heading to Next (capitol next :P) we all each got a few things each (all can be found in Next or on there website :P):-

Annie- Sexy High Waist Skinny Black Jeans, Black Gypsy Top, Black microsuede long wedge boots.

Glimmer- Cord Skinny Trousers, Lipsy Zebra Mirror Print Tee, Vans Authentic Lo Pro.

Madge- black Leather Look PU Shorts, Thin Strap Vest, Lipsy Cross Styled Sweater, Black Knee Length Suede Flat Boots.

Johanne- Black Full Length Leggins, Check Shirt With Leather Look PU Trim, Elastic Rider Boots.

Clove- Sexy High Waist Skinny Blue Jeans, Black Floral Vest, Black And Nude Lace Platforms.

Me- Black Gypsy Top, Super Skinny Coated Jeans, Formal Buckle Rider Boots.

I was happy with all the outfits especially mine it was cute next we had to go to a shop called Enborias accesiores (claires accesiories)

A- Mustache Must-Have Necklace, Panda Hooded scarf, Sleeping Panda Eye Mask, Peeking into my Kitty Notebook, Teddy Bear Charm Necklace.

G-Lighting bolt drop earings, Double Take Belt, Lip Smacking Good Coca-Cola Lip Balm Tin, Sweet Kitty Hair Brush, Neon Sneakers Charm Braclet.

M- Heart Charm Braclet, Plush Monster Diary, I Love Make Up Bag, Hello Kitty Kitture chain tote bag, Fab Feather Necklace.

J- Studded Rubber Bracelets Set of 3, Striped Chains and Pins Tie, All Your Favourites Ice Cream Lip Balm, Hello Kitty Umberella, That's So '80s Fishnet Armwarmers.

C- Rubber Ducky Lucky Charm Necklace, Striped Fishnet Armwarmers, Classic Hello KittyDouble Mirrored Compact, Super charm braclet, Bling Zebra Ring.

K- Totally Turtle Ring, 1D Secret Diary, Sweet Shop Lip Balm Set, Rad Rainbow 80's legwarmers, Rave Ball Stud Set.

we walked to Mcdonalds then saw the boys Finnick, Marvel, Gale, Thresh, Cato and Peeta. i smiled and walked over "hi hi!" i said in my usual im-here-with-peeta happy tone they all laughed "y'know its dangerous to walk around the capitol yourself misses!" gale said poking me. I turned around and saw the girls had ran away somewhere.

"ima shot them with ma bow later..." i said smiling at the bow part.

**so im tired its kind of short but hey i got it right? where did the girls go? will katniss actually shot them? half cliffy :P anyway im so tired so ima sleep hope you guys have fun my chapter will be up soon but a wee while because i'm making it over 1,000 words woop! yay love ya guys xx -kezza as usual**


	4. Trains, Girls, Music and Mystery men?

**ok so i decided to start early i wasnt planning on starting till tomorrow but i decided to start now instead :) xx -kezza**

(KPOV)

I spent the rest of the day with the boys we had just got on the train when Clove texted me

**Hope you had fun with the boys today we left when you went for them did you have fun? does cato like me? ahhh please tell me he does :P**

i laughed to myself and cato shot me a look so i showed him the message then he said "well the answer to that question is yes i did have fun and yes cato DOES like you clovey xx" it wasnt until he gave me my phone back that i noticed he actually sent that to MY clovey.

when we got back to the dorms peeta gave me a quick peck on the check then said "ah Katniss will you be my girlfriend?" omg is this a joke... i nod my head slowly and he smiles " see you tomorrow for breakfest?" he asks i look into the blue orbs he calls eyes and fell in hevan (sorry i spelt it wrong how do you spell that word?) "yuppers" i say and poke his chest then walk back in and the girls all squel when i shut the door "well what did i miss here?" i asked looking at the 5 squealing girls before me.

"KATNISS AND PEETA SITTING IN A TREE-" they started i looked at them and glared "DOING THINGS THEY SHOULDN'T BE AND HAYMITCH CAUGHT THEM AND THEY GOT SENT HOME WHERE THEY DID MORE THINGS!" they shouted and hugged me. glared more and walked into the bathroom and removed my face from any make-up when i came back out they were all changing an i changed as well i put my self into pink fluffy pjs and lay in my bed.

(in the morning at the cafe before school monday 1st day)

"hi kitty-kat!" finnick shouted from all the way from the hall everyone stopped talking. i looked around and sighed. i walked over and got a coffee a slice of toast. i walked over to were the boys (Gale , cato, peeta, thresh, Marvel,finnick.) and the girls (Madge,glimmer,clove, annie, Johanne) sat i sighed and sat beside peeta "well well dont we look so happy!" said gale smiling i glared at him i was sad and exhausted i havent been hunting in like ages because i couldnt say to him _hey you know i miss illeagely hunting every day so hey wanna go do some more ileagal hunting with me hey it will be so fun! _

_( IN MUSIC = MRS TURNER AKA PORTIA)_

i sit in music " Class today because its the first day everyone will sing a song hmm who first? how about marvel!" Portia said

Marvel sang the city is at war by Cobra starship he was actually pretty good!

Then was glimmer she sang Fabulos i think its from a movie called high school music? i dont know for sure...

Then it was cato he sang one step closer by lincon park. he was ok but everyone still laughed i didnt i got up and gave him a hug.

Clove went next she sang Watch you crawl by red. she was actually better than i thought she would be.

Finnicks turn came around and he sang sexy and i know it by Lmfao and trust my everyone was LMFAO!

Annie then sang Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO for such a small fragile girl i never thought she could sing that great.

Madge took her place and sang in the end by lincon park she was awesome

Gale got up then sang Saviour by riseagianst.

Johanne then sang King of Kings by motorhead. strange song choice but totally suited her.

Thresh decided to go next he sang stronger by Kaynde West

Then my favourite peeta sang love the way you lie by rhianna he was TOTE awesome!

then me what would i sing? i finally decided on stand in the rain by superchick.

After Music was Lunch,

"Hi Katniss i wanted to talk to you..." said a voice behind me it was male but i never heard it before i turned around there stood 3 boys i have never seen before they then pushed me in to a room one had his hand over my mouth so i couldnt scream...

**ohhh who is it? will katniss escape? what will happen? will they kill her? alll toooo beeee reeevvvvaaaalllleeeeddd soon!**


	5. Deals with the Enemies

_"Hi Katniss i wanted to talk to you..." said a voice behind me it was male but i never heard it before i turned around there stood 3 boys i have never seen before they then pushed me in to a room one had his hand over my mouth so i couldnt scream..._

So i couldn't scream i tried biting his hand but it didnt work "now..." one of them started "we had a little deal with Peeta but for you, sadly , he didnt keep his side of the deal. we told him we would do something to someone he loved if he didnt keep it so thats why your here now." the same one continued grinning. why would peeta make a deal? what was the deal? wait he loves me? awwww! "now since we might be here for a while why dont we...get to know eachother? Im Gloss..." said the same one thats been talking for the last god knows how long. "this is Brutus..." he said gesturing to the boy beside him "and this is Boggs!" he said gesturing to the boy behind me holding my mouth shut. "boggs why dont you let katniss go and we could have a nice little chat" said gloss boggs let go of me. they look at me either expec ting me to scream or joing in their _nice little char. _i glare at them "um...so what WAS this deal?" i ask officially intrested Gloss grinned and came closer to me "the deal was we wouldnt hurt him in exchange for...you" he whispered. "gloss...can yous do me a favour let me go while i go kick shit outta peeta?"i asked all three boys smirked and then untied me i walked out the closet and went to the boys room i knocked and Finnick opened the door "THANK GOD KAT WE WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" he said opening the door to let me in i pushed past him and saw peeta sitting on his bed i walked over and pinned him down "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU GO AND JUST USE ME IN A DUMB STUPID DEAL?!" I say as i hit him.

**Sorry this is only a tiny tiny tiny chapter but i couldnt think straight and i have some things to do... ;) -Keza - Shaz**


	6. Lies Filler chapter but imprtant

PREVIOUSLY! "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU GO AND JUST USE ME IN A DUMB STUPID DEAL?!" I say as i hit him.

I can see the fear in his eyes as i punch him. "I HATE YOU, PEETA MELLARK NEVER TALK TO ME AGIAN!" i screamed at him and walked out slamming the door when i would out i saw Gloss Brutus and boggs there. they bursted out laughing and then Boggs said "i - c-ca-cant beliv-e yo-you Beliv-ed th-that cr-crap." now i wanted to punch him i looked at him and walked back to my room when i went in the boys and the girls where there comferting a crying Peeta i tried to walk back out but sadly i couldnt " KATNISS JANE EVERDEEEEEEN!" Madge said sounding annoyed i looked at her then i sat beside peeta "peeta im sorry...its just they made it sound...so real..." i said tears now threating to fall from my eyes Peeta looked at me then started crying "peeta im so sorry there just idiots i'll beat them up..." i said telling the truth those three boys have another thing coming ill make sure they die in a hole ALONEEEEE!

**i know short more of a filler chapter... :) review please they make me happie!**


	7. leaving sorry :(

Im thinking about leaving this story because i dont have much time anymore and that is why i have not posted lot im very sorry but i cant continue with this but i DO want to spread the word and work of Wattpad i mean that is a great website and i think if you have NOT checked out then yoiu should check it out :)


End file.
